fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Magnus
"When you underestimate the name of Atlas, you write your own end. Allow me to show it to you." '' — Albert Magnus '''Albert Magnus '''is a Mage of the Atlas Institute and a wunderkind Alchemist of high regard. He is known in academic circles and by the Clocktower as the '''Scholar of Loci', he is an academic striving to understand the various characteristics of the World, its nature, its culture, and its people. He is an anthropologist who has studies the ritual of the Holy Grail War, and as part of a long term study. Family The Magnus Family is renowned for its generational lineage of scientists, teachers, philosophers, and pioneers in the field of the various natural sciences. To the public eye, that is all that they are: Academics and Tenured Professors. The other side is rather fantastical. In the world of magi and alchemists, the Magnus Family line is a prominent presence within the Atlas organization. Similar to that of the Einzberns, the Magnus line holds a penchant for the traditional art of Alchemy. While not the most popular among Atlas Alchemists, they are respected for their ability to not only wield transmutative Magecraft, but to produce offspring capable of learning the Atlas specialty: Memory Partition. Background Gälve Atlas Prodigy Thesis: To Know the World Holy Grail War Servant Summoning Personality Above all, Albert is a Seeker of Knowledge. He was born under high standards and high expectations. He was born to wealth and power, however, this did not make him pompous, or conceited. He accepted this birthright, but he would much rather be known for the merits of his actions and his own decisions that make him an individual rather than the mere mention of his surname. The secrets of Atlas are things he holds very close to him, and can at times appear a bit reserved or anti-social. But, in his time in the world, he has softened a bit, and is more inclined to strike up a conversation if he finds it worthwhile. As a combatant, Albertus seeks the end of the conflict as soon as possible. He does not seek violence but will actively respond to it in times of strife. A bookworm and a traveler, Albert finds joy in lands different than his own, fascinated by the different perspectives on life that people have and share with one another. He hopes for a time where he can truly say that he understands the Big Picture, more so than anyone else. Abilities Mystic Code Branch - Periodic Roots: ''' The Magnus Family’s Specialized Mystic Code, Branch, is a series of sigils and thaumaturigcal formulae tattooed across the arms and back of the wielder, allowing one’s body to extend the wiring of their Magic Circuits into the World in order to add to their predisposed amount of Circuits therefore allowing for larger feats of Alchemy to be accomplished with credence to the law of conservation. Albert is the only recorded Atlas Alchemist capable of traditional Alchemic processes via Transmutation allowing him both access to the Atlas line of Magecraft: Memory Partition and Thought Acceleration. The reason for this traces back to his Origin: '''Composite which allows him to interact with the natural world and follow natural processes. This innate knowledge of ecological forces allows him to interrupt said processes through manipulation via his Transmutation Magecraft. Magecraft Albert is an Alchemist who uses calculations during battle to gain an advantage over his opponents. He attempts to gather data on known opponents beforehand and applies it actively during battle to predict the actions of opponents before they act. Using Thought Acceleration he can perform high-speed calculations, and using Memory Partition, he can separate her mind into up to five partitions allowing for multiple lines of independent thought. This network of thought patterns serves as a form of stored Observation based on experience and study through applied research methods. Albert’s Alchemy however, does not only apply to the transmutation of information, to a possible future, but matter as well. Thought Acceleration (高速思考, Kōsoku Shikō): The main magecraft of Atlas alchemists. Fast thought is only a prerequisite to it, and it is truly the ability to multi−expansion diagrams. Thought Acceleration is the proof of an alchemist, while Memory Partition is a proof of their facilities. Memory Partition (分割思考, Bunkatsu Shikō): An ability used by the superior alchemists of Atlas. Paired with Thought Acceleration, the very proof that one is an Atlas alchemist, it is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. The prerequisite for the superior alchemists of Atlas is at least three rooms, while five is on the level of a genius. Transmutation (錬成 Rensei): Transmutation allows one to manipulate the flow of energy so as to reform material into a new shape through Comprehension of the natural order, Deconstruction of the present material into malleable matter, and the'' Reconstruction'' of said material, according to one’s knowledge and skill into what the wielder desires. Category:Old Man Hiver Category:Fate/Hexad Characters